1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device comprising a window.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays are classified into a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), etc depending on the type of display panel included in a display device.